


The Two Witches

by randmrule



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmrule/pseuds/randmrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow (BTVS) gets transported to Hogwarts where she meets Hermione. Set during Hermione's 4th year and Willow's senior year of high school. Both girls know their sexual orientation and have already come to terms with it. One Shot... possible series. Really AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Witches

The Two Witches

A/N: Just a little short story that popped in my head.  
I do not own any characters mentioned below.  
Enjoy!! Please Review!!!

Willow walked the halls of the strange place she woke up to find herself in. Trying to figure out what the hell happened. One minute she’s in bed in Sunnydale falling asleep, next waking up in a strange bed. She eventually sees a Ravenclaw banner at Hogwarts. Still not knowing where she is, she follows the hall until she runs into a bushy haired brunette in… robes. Robes? With a school crest stating again, Hogwarts. She musters up some courage and taps the brunette on the shoulder. The brunette turns and surprise shows on her face. When she turns Willow notices how beautiful this girl is and feels an instant, deep pull from her.  
“Yes, can I help you?” the young girl said in a lilting British accent.  
Willow noticed she sounded like Giles. Figuring she was in England she replies “Hi. I… uh hope so. I have absolutely no idea where I am. I went to sleep in my bed in California and woke up here moments ago. Can you please tell me where I’m at? Oh yeah my name is Willow.”  
Not knowing if she was the victim of a prank or what, she stares for a minute noting the red hair and pretty lips. She too felt an attraction to the other girl. She recovers quickly and says “I’ve never seen you around so that lends you some credibility. For starters you’re in Scotland or more specifically at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m Hermione and if what you say is true, we need to take you straight to the headmaster. He’ll know what to do. Follow me Willow.”  
“Thank you Hermione. I have told you the truth. It’s a little weird to make that story up” Willow said falling in step with Hermione.  
Hermione smiled and replied “If you knew some of the pranksters we have, suffice it to say it’s not that improbable. Anyway since you obviously see the castle and are standing in it, you cannot be a muggle. Since that only leaves one possibility you must be a witch.”  
Willow frowned not knowing what a muggle is and said so.  
Confusion mirrored in Hermione’s eyes. “A muggle is… wait seriously you don’t know what a muggle is?” Hermione asked.   
“Nope not a clue.”  
“Okay. A muggle is a person who is born without magical abilities.”  
“Well okay then. I mean yeah I can do magic, not much yet, still learning. It’s kinda hard when you have no one to teach you.” Willow finished.  
“Well can you show me any spell you know? Where’s your wand?”  
Willow thought about it and said “It’s not really spells I do. I don’t use a wand to perform it. I just concentrate on what I want or what I want to happen, then I will it. Sometimes it works and sometimes not. Alright this is one I can do every time.”  
Hermione stood dumbfounded, no wand and no spells. She of course knew about wandless magic. The no spell thing though was new. The red head asked for a pencil. She only had a quill and handed it to her.  
Willow set the quill down and looked at it. Less than a half a second later the quill levitated at eye level with the girls. A second later it started zooming around in a quiet little dance. Looking over at Hermione and seeing the shock there stops the quill again at eye level. She reaches out and grabs it. Handing it back to the other girl and says “Yeah, so that’s one thing I can do.”  
“Wow you did that with no spell or wand. Amazing.”  
Willow is getting a little flustered. Here was this gorgeous witch telling her that her little floaty trick was amazing. “Well it’s nothing really. Like I said most of it only works half the time. So… I… well…”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m really glad I ran into you.”  
Such a simple little statement and it left Hermione weak in the knees. The attraction was there for both girls. There was no doubt about that. In the little blushes among other things.   
Hermione was about to say something when they arrive at a stone gargoyle and it starts moving. An old man with a long white beard is revealed. The headmaster? Maybe. He walks towards the girls and says in a gentle voice “Ms. Granger” looking at Hermione. Then turns his attention to willow and says in an equally gentle voice “Ms. Rosenberg, how delightful you have joined us. Will you both please step in my office? I’m sure you have questions and I will do my best to answer them.” The headmaster turns and walks up the spiral staircase as the two girls look at each other and quickly follow.

 

A/N 2: This may have a sequel. I originally wrote this as a one shot. Depends, it may turn into a small series. Who knows?


End file.
